


Coffee & Tea

by omen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omen/pseuds/omen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki x Reader - fluffy date with coffee and tea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee & Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic so I hope you all like it and ask for more! :D

Huffing, you entered the warm cozy cafe, immediately claiming the usual seat next to the window while you wait for your lazy ass boyfriend Aomine Daiki to arrive.

Looking out of the window at the cold weather, you got a fantastic idea. You wouldn’t praise yourself on your art skills, but you were pretty talented. Raising an index finger, you started vigorously wiping at the condensation on the window. A few tweaks here and there, and you were done.

A cartooned version drawing of Aomine laid on the window. Cat ears and whiskers, you has transformed your extremely good looking boyfriend (not that you would tell him that, his ego would inflate) into a cute chibi neko.

Giggling, you tucked a few strands of hair behind your ear. Unknown to you, your boyfriend loomed over you behind, scrutinizing the drawing. He stretched an arm out, startling you, before quickly drawing your face beside the one you drew. Your gaze swept Aomine, admiring his messy unkempt dark blue hair. Finally you gaze landed on a familiar pair of lips.

You gulped, noticing suddenly how his lips were so very inviting. Squeaking, you blushed a deep shade of red and hoped he hadn’t been paying attention.

Contrary to Aomine, you were in fact an innocent and sort of fluffy person, while he was pervy and suggestive. How you two got together was always a mystery to the observers. You and him though, had a special relationship. One that was not similar to the typical boy-girl romance relationship, but one that was fulfilling. He saw through your facade during your darkest moments and was there the whole way. You accepted him for the way he is, occasionally pushing him and motivating him to go to greater heights.

He loved you for the way you were, shy and innocent. Loved to scare you and watch you scream, but when he sees the tears in your eyes and the sad pout, a guilty look on his face and for the rest of the day, he would be the nicest to you and give in to your every wants for he hated seeing you upset. He enjoyed gazing into your warm hazel brown eyes that seems to sparkle like stars in the sky and watch your lips move as they speak, elegant coming to mind as he watches. One of his favourite things about you is when he ruffles your hair, seeing you squirm and scrunch your face up before reaching a hand out to attempt to ruffle his hair back. You always failed, considering the height difference compared to his, but the both of you treasure those moments in the very deeps of your hearts.

You loved him back. You loved the way one corner of his mouth would lift before the other as he smiled, loved making him smile as you enjoyed seeing him happy. Many wouldn’t believe his dark blue hair was natural, but you thought it was a nice color on him while other thought that he was a delinquent for dyeing his hair and often sleeping on roofs while ditching class. Although he enjoys reading gravure magazines and teasing you about your innocence, he would often be caught gazing at your facial features with a soft innocent grin that you can’t help but return before waving something in his face. Most of all, you enjoyed talking about your day to him, even the littlest of things. Because he would always be there, complaining loudly and threatening to “beat that bastard up and show who’s boss” whenever he hears you have once again received another confession from a guy in school.

You glanced at Aomine, realising he was looking at you expectantly while pointing to the window. Turning around, you see his terrible drawing of you, but you knew it was you from the side fringe you owned. Scoffing, you remarked, “is that your best? ..Pfft.. Hahaha.”

Aomine mock glared at you. “Haah? It’s perfect what are you thinking?”

“It doesn’t look like me.”

“Does.”

“Not.”

“Okay shh yes it does okay shh you just can’t see its fabulousness. The only one who can beat me in drawing is me.”

“My name is Me!”

You giggled and Aomine huffed before going to buy drinks. He arrived with two steaming cups. Setting the coffee before you and the tea in front of him, both of you grabbed the creamer and sugar packets and got to work.

Aomine does not drink tea and neither do you for coffee, but knowing each other’s preferences, both of you know how to prepare the other’s drink. And the both of you enjoy it the most when the other prepared it.

Finishing at the same time, you slid the coffee to Aomine as you pushed up your glasses while he placed yours in front of you with a gentle smile. You gazed into his deep blue eyes with hints of happiness, smitten. Both of you pick up your cups and took a sip. He glanced at his coffee and nodded, satisfied. A grin appeared on you face as you gratefully sung, “Just right! Thanks Daiki!”

“Of course, I’m the best.”

Smiling, he grabbed your free hand and caressed it, while you gazed into his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Aomine and you were worlds apart, but you two got together anyway and now you guys were blissfully together. You are meek and gentle, he is bold and bitter.

Aomine and you were… a lot like coffee and tea.


End file.
